Le Tarot du Centurion
by booster77
Summary: Rory, un mariage, une voyante un OS Se déroule durant la saison 7 durant "The Power of Three"


Bienvenue par ici !

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sur le Tarot, et bien voilà, c'est fait. Ceux qui lisent "La vie normale" doivent me haïr parce qu'ils attendent la suite... et ils ont raison.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce petit intermède !

* * *

_Qu'est ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîte, chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines !_

_Qu'est ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîte, chantent les sardines entre l'huile et les aromates !_

Rory s'affale sur une chaise, à l'écart de la piste de danse. Il est exténué par le mariage de Mélina et Lynette. Étant donné qu'Amy est la demoiselle d'honneur, il était évident qu'il allait mettre la main à la pâte. Décorations, machines à bulles, gonflements de ballons... Heureusement, tout s'est déroulé sans anicroches. À part le moment où le bouquet des mariées lui est tombé sur les genoux : Les regards féroces d'une trentaine de célibataires avaient eu raison de sa fierté, et il avait relancé le bouquet en prenant Amy pour bouclier humain. Au cas où.

Celle-ci justement, une bière fraîche dans chaque main, le rejoint enfin en évitant les coups de coude des danseurs de canards.

« Si je dois encore tenir les cheveux d'une femme ivre, je la noie dans la cuvette, » affirme-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. « Les lesbiennes ne savent-elles pas contrôler leur débit de consommation ?

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Après le slow des mariées. Qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs... Je vais voir le DJ. Reste là, je reviens vite.

- Chef, oui chef ! »

Avec un baiser rapide, Amy s'esquive dans la foule de danseurs. Rory continue de savourer sa boisson en regardant un vieil homme gagner le concours de limbo, des enfants éclatant les ballons de baudruche un à un, ou Vince-le-dragueur s'éclipsant discrètement avec sa proie de la soirée. Au moment où le jeune homme se lève pour reprendre une bière, une voix grave le surprend.

« Vous ne devriez pas boire plus, » le prévient-elle. « Vous avez du chemin à faire jusqu'à chez vous. »

Rory se retourne et sourit à la drag-queen en robe à paillettes qui le met en garde.

- Mystérieuse Marilyn, se présente-t-elle en tendant le dos de sa main.

- Rory Williams, répond-t-il en empoignant vigoureusement celle-ci.

En un éclair, la lumière se fait dans la tête de l'ancien centurion.

« Oh, vous êtes la voyante qu'Amy a engagée pour Mélina et Lynette ? » se rappelle-t-il soudainement.

« C'est exact.

- Vous leur avez prédit qu'elles seront très heureuses et qu'elles auront un enfant trisomique.

- C'est Dieu qui écrit le scénario chéri. Je ne lis que le script, je n'y peux rien.

- Bien sûr... » murmure Rory avec un ton ironique, ce qui n'échappe pas à Marilyn.

« Je vous sens dubitatif à mon don. Vous ne croyez pas au destin ?

- Le seul destin auquel je crois est celui que je façonne.

- Très bien. Voulez-vous en un aperçu, tel que vous l'avez préparé ?

- Combien ça me coûterait ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai l'intuition que ça va être intéressant et palpitant avec vous. »

Rory lève discrètement les yeux au ciel en posant sa bière, tandis que la drag-queen sort des cartes d'un sachet en soie. Ne voyant pas Amy revenir, il soupire et désigne la table la plus proche.

« Allons-y Marilyn, révélez moi mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. »

La voyante l'ignore et lui demande de toucher le paquet de cartes. Il s'exécute et regarde Marilyn battre les cartes à grande vitesse, qui se mélangent presque d'elles-mêmes. Enfin, elle en tire cinq et les place en croix.

« Votre enfance est assez claire. Le Monde indique que vous étiez très heureux. Un père présent et aimant, mais une mère concentrée sur son travail. De la recherche sur le passé... une archéologue.

Mais il manque quelque chose. »

Une nouvelle carte s'abat.

« Ah, une fille évidemment. Très jolie et très proche, voire même votre meilleure amie. Un caractère assez fort, ancrée en elle. Ce doit être une écossaise pour être aussi têtue.

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit ça ?

- L'Etoille couplé avec la Force.

- D'accord, » répond Rory avec circonspection. « Continuez.

- Ensuite, il est évident que vous tombiez amoureux. C'est quasiment un ordre à ce stade. Qu'est ce qui force cette histoire ? »

La Tempérance et le Diable se découvrent. La cartomancienne est plongée dans sa lecture et ne fait même plus attention à Rory, qui continue d'écouter son babillage.

« Une autre fille, qui en sait beaucoup sur vous. Mais elle ne fait qu'être présente et n'agit pas. Cette fille est dangereuse mais vous veut du bien. Et elle fait intimement partie de votre vie... C'est un passé très complexe... Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi confus. »

D'autres cartes apparaissent.

« La vision se brouille, je ne comprends plus rien !

- Ah oui ?

- Vous avez un vécu alambiqué, j'ai du mal à suivre. Dès que le Chariot s'est posé, tout s'est troublé. Un moment je vous vois infirmier, un autre en légionnaire... Vous avez déjà pratiqué une régression dans une vie antérieure ?

- En quelque sorte, » élude Rory. « Mais essayez un autre canal. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur mon présent ? »

À partir de cet instant, Rory sait que la voyante n'est pas un escroc. Elle avait vu juste sur toute la ligne. Ses parents, Amy, River, sa période romaine... tout était là. Excepté un élément.

Le temps d'un mélange de cartes, Rory remarque que la lumière de la piste de danse s'est tamisée. Les mariées s'avancent avec un parapluie ouvert, une musique lente en fond sonore. Mais il se concentre à nouveau sur Marilyn dès qu'elle pose les cartes sur la table.

« Votre présent semble être dans une période de calme, une pause dans votre vie. Le Chariot indique des voyages, vous êtes donc en vacances. L'Etoille et l'Hermite indique que vous êtes accompagné de votre femme et d'un sage, un homme étrange... »

Une série de cartes s'abattent à toute vitesse.

« Le Mât, un voyageur solitaire. Le Pandu, imprévisible. Le Soleil, puissant et séduisant. Le Bateleur, trompeur. La Justice. D'apparence intègre mais dont le jugement est faussé... »

Quand Marilyn pose sa dernière lame du Tarot, elle étouffe un cri, et Rory ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant le dessin d'un squelette maniant une faux.

« La Mort...

- Ce 'est pas la Mort » explique la voyante en reprenant contenance et mélangeant les cartes avec fébrilité. « Les gens associent toujours l'Arcane sans Nom à la Grande Faucheuse. Mais il est vrai que cet arcane est un symbole de fin et de renouveau, dont les raisons sont souvent obscures... Votre ami est très spécial.

- Oh oui » acquiesce le jeune homme. « Du genre à manger du poisson avec de la crème anglaise.

- Je vois... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir connaître votre avenir ? La plupart préfèrent ne pas le savoir, et personnellement, je trouve que connaître la fin d'une histoire gâche la lecture du livre.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir proposé en premier lieu alors ? »

Rory regarde la foule et aperçoit Amy lançant des serpentins au-dessus du parapluie de ses amies, leur créant un cocon d'amour.

« Allez-y. »

Une fois de plus, les cartes se mélangent et se découvrent une à une, dans une logique que seule Marilyn arrive à déchiffrer.

« Le tarot indique un événement fort, qui arrêtera définitivement vos voyages. C'est très clair avec le Chariot inversé et le Jugement. Ensuite, vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Fin de l'histoire.

- Quel événement fort ? »

La voyante lance un regard inquisiteur à Rory, et continue sa description du futur.

La Tempérance et le Diable se présente.

« Au cours de votre dernier voyage, la fille dangereuse de votre passé réapparaîtra. »

La Maison-Dieu et la Roue de Fortune.

« Un grand bouleversement, qui vous obligera à faire un choix crucial. »

L'Etoille et la Lune.

« Votre femme vous accompagnera dans ce choix.

-Et le Doc-... et l'étrange ami qui m'accompagne ? »

L'Hermite et l'Empereur.

« Il sera présent, mais n'agira pas. »

Le Pape et le Bateleur.

« Le choix que vous ferez sera bon, mais un piège entraînera la fin de vos voyages. »

Marilyn se redresse et inspire profondément.

« Voilà tout ce que je peux dire. Je ne peux pas être plus précise, sauf si vous avez le thème astral de votre jour de naissance. Vous avez une existence palpitante, j'en étais sûr. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui me tracasse. Je me demande ce que cela signifie.

- Quoi ?

- Durant tout l'événement, il y a une image qui me revient sans cesse... Une image d'ange. »

D'un coup, une musique techno surgit et brise le cocon de mystère enveloppant Rory et la cartomancienne. Celle-ci range ses cartes rapidement et se lève.

« J'adorerai voir votre vie portée sur écran. J'y comprendrai peut-être plus de choses.

-Les films autobiographiques sont rarement intéressants. »

La voyante esquisse un sourire en coin mystérieux.

« Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais et m'occuper de mes futurs clients. Au revoir Mr Williams.

-Au revoir Marilyn. »

Et après un simple baisemain, la voyante s'esquive dans la foule. La seconde suivante, l'ancien centurion sent Amy dans mon dos, enserrer sa taille de ses bras.

« Que voulait-elle ? » demande-t-elle à son oreille.

- Me tirer les cartes, connaître ma vie.

- Tu as dû bien rire.

- Au contraire, elle a été parfaite.

- Comment ça, elle a tout vu ? Le temps et l'espace, le TARDIS ?

- Rien de précis, mais elle a eu les grandes lignes. Elle a un vrai don.

- Et… qu'a-t-elle dit pour l'avenir ? »

Rory se retourne et fait face à ma femme, soucieuse.

« Qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Après un long câlin rassurant, les deux compagnons allèrent saluer les mariées avant de rentrer chez eux. Au moment de prendre nos manteaux, Rory demande à Amy :

« Tu crois qu'il faut en parler au Docteur ? Une véritable voyante est peut être dangereuse sur Terre non ?

- Oh, pas la peine. Le connaissant, il va sortir une théorie à mille mots par minute évoquant un niveau psychique de bas niveau, des molécules temporelles et des balles de ping-pong. Tout ça pour dire que c'était exceptionnel et que Marilyn n'est pas un danger pour l'humanité. »

Dès que sa tête se pose sur l'oreiller, grâce à la fatigue et la légère dose d'alcool dans son sang, Rory oublie complètement le tarot, Mystérieuse Marilyn, et sa prophétie énigmatique.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
